Prior to the present invention, various means have been devised for the fastening of a tape end to a tape reel hub, but none heretofore have been adequate for quick and reliable attachment of the tape end, nor for a combination of good clamping action together with a facility for rapid and ready release, nor for a clamping secure against withdrawal of the tape upon application of too strong a pulling torque as the reel begins to windup the tape on the winding of the first loop, nor any mechanism for release automatically from an anchored state when during rewind the reel turns rotatably beyond the anchoring point after having unwound the last tape loop with the result often of tearing off the tape end and/or causing undue and destructive stress on the rewind mechanism of the tape recorder or player mechanism.